It is advantageous to be able to make sandwiches available that are prepared very quickly and “on demand”: as well as enabling a consumer to select the composition of the filling and/or the variety of bread (or other dough product), Since this makes it possible in particular to avoid the dough product/bread having time to become softened. by moisture from the ingredients making up the filling.
Preparing a filling and putting it into the bread “on demand” requires a considerable length of time when done manually, particularly when the filling does not comprise only a single piece (such as one sausage) and/or has the composition of a paste.
Proposals are made in patent FR-2 675 036 to place the ingredients making up the filling on a support, that has a handle, to insert the support carrying the filling between two slices of bread, and then to extract the support from the sandwich.
Patent FR-2 659 942 describes a system of automatically preparing sandwiches from packaged fillings; the package of a filling is made up of a trough-shaped chute that is secured to one or more films. To prepare a sandwich, a support for a piece of bread is tilted so as to align it with a package containing the filling, the package is inserted into the bread, one end of the package is torn open, and the package is removed while being pressed so as to keep the filling in the bread.
Those sandwich filling systems and those supports/packages for filling present shapes and structures that are complex, they are difficult to embody, and they are expensive.
An object of the invention is to propose such methods, devices, and systems for preparing sandwiches, and filling supports, that are improved and/or that remedy at least in part the shortcoming's or drawbacks of previously-known methods and devices.